


simple complications

by softangelicbean



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Anxiety, Body Image, Edging, F/M, Gay Sex, Gideon doesn’t exist either, Kind of i really dont know, Lots of kissing, M/M, Mating, Mention of Rape/Non-con, Mpreg, Multi, Nesting, Omegaverse, Prentiss doesn’t exist i still love her though, Scent Suppressants, but also Elle is so sweet to Reid, haley is dead, ill add more tags as i write, lots of Elle being a bitch, so is Foyet, teenagerReid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28376823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softangelicbean/pseuds/softangelicbean
Summary: Spencer hates being an Omega. He hates everything that comes along with it. He hates the instincts, the heats, the mistreatment, the ogling. He hates scent suppressants, and genders. But he doesn’t hate Aaron. Not even a little bit.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid, Elle Greenaway/Spencer Reid
Comments: 9
Kudos: 69





	1. prefix and etc

**Author's Note:**

> hi cutie pies this is my first abo fic and I’m super excited about it but also super nervous so let’s be nice if i manage to fuck up somewhere. 
> 
> also am i depressed that Prentiss isn’t in this fic? yes. but am i also a slut for Elle and want her to be here for this? yes. 
> 
> will post tw and stuff like that here before each chapter !!! read safely muah

More often than naught, Omegas were treated as if they were helpless until claimed by an Alpha. Who, in turn, took care of them and their needs when it came to sciences like survival and mating.

Spencer knew this. Hell, everyone knew this, but Spencer had become violently aware of it from a young age.

When he was ten, his mother had given him his first scent suppressant because he was starting to present, and the mark on his neck had become incredibly red.

“You take these to prevent distraction among the Alphas at school,” she chided, making sure he swallowed one down with a glass of orange juice.

Spencer had gone into school that day and five different people had looked at him and grunted like he was a piece of meat, practically pushing him into walls and laughing when he cowered.

He hated being an Omega. His best friend Ethan was a Beta. Spencer wished he was born a Beta. Betas were so unproblematic. They served a purpose, one that was helpful and not ultimately degrading and humiliating.

Spencer spent most of his life humiliated.

Of course, he didn’t blame anyone except the universe for his primary gender, and he felt more secure in it the older he got. Better at hiding it, practicing hard glances and cold stares in his mirror. It was a losing battle, though.

His lanky figure, the soft edges of his body, the coke bottle glasses that made him look like a child and the fluffy head of curls that drove him wild all screamed “pushover” and “submissive.”

So when he reviewed the acceptance email into the Behavioral Analysis Unit in Virginia, he jumped at the chance to have a job where his identification wasn’t relevant. He had done several hours of research on the regulations and codes of conduct when it came to the logistics of primary genders. Protocol included heavy scent suppressants, and workplace relationships strictly forbidden. Pack mentality was not conducive to behavior profiling, making his psychology doctorate his most eagerly sought after.

His first day on the job required copious amounts of coffee that somehow calmed his nerves. Logically, statistically, and realistically he had nothing to be nervous about. He was extremely skilled in pretty much anything that wasn’t physical, and he was a certified genius. But something about the feeling of being an FBI agent put him on edge.

* * *

_He walked into the bullpen of the Behavioral Analysis Unit clutching the strap of his messenger bag and was promptly greeted by a tall, dark haired man in a suit. Very grim expression, hair kept, wedding ring on his hand and holding a case file that had the word ‘director’ written in small red ink on the tab._

_“You’re Aaron Hotchner,” Spencer stated, waving his hand in slight greeting and working very hard to make direct eye contact with the Unit Chief. The man nodded, a thin smile crossing his features before looking at the watch on his left wrist and checking it against the clock on the wall._

_“Dr. Spencer Reid, right on time. Your desk is this way, if you’ll follow me.” He clears his throat and bobs his head, letting the older agent lead him to a small cubicle that contained a computer, a chair, and a cup of pens and pencils._

_“Everyone listen up,” the Unit Chief raised his voice and Spencer closed his eyes and focused on not bowing his head at the dominant tone. There was no way this man wasn’t an Alpha._

_“This is Dr. Reid, the addition Strauss told us about last week. Dr. Reid, these are agents Morgan, Greenaway, and Jareau.”_

_Spencer took the time to nod at each of them, smiling timidly when the blonde flashed him her teeth._

_“Hi, Dr. Reid. I’m Jennifer Jareau, the communications liason. Most people call me J.J. “ Hotchner gave them both a curt nod and resumed his brisk pace to what was most likely the director’s office._

_“That’s Hotch. I know he looks like he’s in pain all the time, but he really wouldn’t hurt a fly. If you need anything, let me know!” J.J. smiled again and turned abruptly out of his cubicle and let him breathe._

_He set his bag on the desk, stealing glances at the other two agents._

_Morgan was a muscular, dark man that had conventionally handsome features. To anyone else, he looked like he was filling out paperwork but Spencer could see him lost in thought, mindlessly scribbling on the margins of his case report._

_Greenaway was tall and wiry. Eyes that pierced and a nose that looked snubbish. Her body language gave subtle “fuck off” signs and she looked moody. Spencer liked her._

_He was waiting for what he figured to be Hotchner coming back from his meeting with the director before any more orders were given or a case was announced, when a flash of hot pink and neon yellow rounded the corner and he did a double take._

_A robust, very quick woman with blue hair and vibrant outfit made her way over to Morgan’s desk, eyes twinkling and something flirty coming from her lips in whispers that made Morgan laugh loudly. She giggled and set a coffee mug down next to his case report and turned to retreat back to wherever she came from before she locked eyes with Spencer._

_“Oh! Doctor! You’re here! I’m Penelope Garcia,” she started, making her way to his desk._

_“I’m the tech analyst for the unit. It’s a pleasure to meet a real live genius,” she gushed, smiling sweetly at him._

_Spencer returned it, nodding._

_“Hey now Mama, don’t be crushing on the new kid,” Morgan warned jokingly, Spencer turning red._

_“Shut up, Derek. He’s precious.”_

* * *

Reid twirled in his chair, grunting when Morgan walked by to ruffle his hair.

“Hey, Pretty Boy, Hotch wants to see you in his office up there,” he motions, making sure to ruffle Spencer’s hair one more time before the genius took off to the office on the other side of the bullpen.

He laughed as Spencer swatted at his hand, watching the young doctor trek.

When opened the door, he immediately felt the veil of weight in the room. Added to Hotchner’s usual grimness was the feeling of loss and death.

Hayley and Foyet had died a year ago, but the lasting effects that case and event had on the team was still hanging over them. It was hard for Spencer not to cower at the unsettling aura.

“H-hey, Hotch, you wanted to see me?” He questions, pushing his glasses back up his nose and straightening his sweater vest as he entered.

“Yes, Reid, please come in.”

The desk was covered in mountains of paperwork, but he could see a file with Elle’s name on it sitting on the edge of the desk. Hotch reached for it and Spencer’s hands got clammy.

“Why have you been doing paperwork for Agent Greenaway?”

Spencer blinked, gesturing at the file.

“Um, well, she was shot in her own—,”

“That was seven months ago, Reid.”

Spencer nodded, biting his lip at the firmness in Hotch’s tone. He knew Hotch would find out one day, but he didn’t think it’d be today and he sure as hell didn’t think it would matter this much.

“Spencer, I’m tired of the team taking advantage of you.”

The doctor darted his eyes up at his superior and shook his head.

“No, she isn’t, I don’t do all of it. I didn’t even do this last case.”

The unit chief chuckles and opens the file. He skims it and uses his finger to point to a specific section of the report.

“In the most recent report Elle stated that the 2001 NESARC wave had an 81.2% response and 4.7% of that response was from men.”

Spencer blinked.

“Those numbers are correct, what’s the problem?”

Hotchner frowned.

“Agent Greenaway has never used a statistic in any case report until seven months ago, when you began completing them for her. She has been cleared for months to resume work on the field. She hasn’t asked you to take a bullet for her yet, has she? Or unarm an unsub? Then what makes you think she is physically or mentally not cleared for paperwork?”

At this point Hotch had slammed his hand on the desk and his voice had raised four octaves, resulting in Spencer’s cowering. His head was bowed, hands had snaked around to his back, and he was shaking.

“Reid? Reid, I’m sorry. I’ll stop yelling. Please look at me.” Hotch’s voice is calm again and it takes a couple of moments before Spencer lifts his head.

“I just don’t want this continuing, okay? Please ask Elle to come in after you leave,” Hotch says quietly, wincing when Spencer nods quickly and steals out of the room.

After five years of watching Reid whimper and present in the smallest of ways, the Unit Chief knew without a doubt that his resident genius was an Omega through and through. He couldn’t help but wonder if Reid was mated. The young doctor kept his neck covered with cardigans and shirt collars. He was never known to reek, while everyone in the office had slipped at some point and forgotten a suppressant here and there, Reid had never.

He worked hard to fight his instincts, something Hotch both admired him for and loathed.

He pushed the thoughts of Reid bowing his head at him and told Elle to come in when he heard her knock.


	2. next chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> last chapter hotch was a royal ass & he tries to apologize for it. also bitchy sweet elle!!! 
> 
> elle deals with some trauma from a home invasion in this chapter. the event is based on the show, but nothing written into this fic is in any sort of correlation timeline wise with the show.

Elle slumped in her seat and twirled a rubber band between her index fingers while she waited for Reid to exit Hotch’s office. This was most likely one of those meetings where Hotch really didn’t have anything serious to discuss with Reid, but he’d make up some bullshit excuse to see him.

To have privacy with him.

Elle popped the rubber band against her wrist and wondered briefly if Reid and Hotch had ever... no, Reid would have told her.

She twirled her seat a bit, narrowing her eyes at Morgan as he walked back into the bullpen from the southeast hallway.

“Were you annoying Garcia again?” She accused, arching an eyebrow.

There was a snort from Morgan before he sat down across the aisle from her in his own cubicle and returned to his case report.

Elle sighed and turned to look at her own, waiting to be finished. She hated doing case reports. She had told Reid how much she hated them. He helped out a lot when they became too much. It was like reliving every worst nightmare you’ve ever dreamed.

Going through a case, and writing down every detail. Every gruesome discovery of the disgusting, twisted people they locked up every day. It made Elle sick to think about. She mustered up the courage to grab a pen and start filling out logistics like dates and the location, shuddering at she penned “serial rapist” into the labeling box.

It was then that Reid burst through Hotch’s door, scurrying down the stairs and his face flushed deep red.

“H-hotch wants to see you,” he mumbles as he passes her desk.

She pauses mid word and looks up at him, her face bearing questions.

“It’s about the paperwork. You’d better get in there fast. I tried to explain it to him, but he wouldn’t let me,” he rushes, sitting at his desk. She sighs and starts out of her chair, smoothing her pants and adjusting her shirt so that she looked like she wasn’t just slumped in her desk half assing a case report.

Hotch called for her to come in on her first knock, inviting her to open the door and slip in hurriedly, wanting to get the worst over with as quickly as possible. She could tell he was flustered. His eyes wouldn’t meet hers for a solid couple of seconds, he was twisting the wedding band on his finger that he kept saying he was going to take off but still hasn’t.

“Hotch?”

“Agent Greenaway, sit down.”

Elle obeys, taking a seat in one of the chairs closest to his desk. His desk had a faint reek of his Alpha scent, one that made Elle wrinkle her nose in disgust. It kept her fire up though. His dominance might have overpowered Reid, but it wasn’t going to overpower her.

She knew the case report situations made her look weak, but even an Alpha had their weaknesses.

“Elle, explain to me why Dr. Reid has been completing paperwork for you the past seven months,” he asks quietly, staring at her with his eyes fixed and his hand folded intently, his listening stance.

“The first two months were because of my incident, Reid came over to write while I talked. Sometimes I didn’t want to talk, and Reid would take me to therapy instead.” Hotch nodded, his heart softening at the strong friendship that had grown between his two agents during Elle’s recovery.

“And the following five months were just convenient for you? To abuse Reid’s friendship?” He assumed.

Elle’s neck snapped to him and her eyes went gray.

“ _What_ did you say?”

“Why are you taking advantage of him?” He asked calmly, staring her down with matching rage.

“You don’t know the first _damn thing_ about it, Hotchner. Case reports require reliving my worst nightmares. _Our_ worst nightmares. Do you have migraines or suffer hallucinations when you replay those damn things in your mind? I do. And Reid knows that. All he’s trying to do is help.”

“So you lied to Strauss about your mental qualification to re-enter the field?”

“If I had told Strauss any of this, do you think I’d be sitting here right now? Do you think I would still have the only job I’ve ever enjoyed? That’s ever made me feel worthy?”

The Unit Chief is quiet and he waits for Elle to calm herself, her skin losing its red tint and her eyes slipping back into their normal hazel hue.

“I understand now. If there’s any way we can get you to a doctor that can help with those things, please notify me. I will want you seeing someone for the migraines and hallucinations. Until then, just inform me if a case report has been...helped along,” he relents, sighing and looking back down at the piles of paperwork on his own desk.

“I appreciate this overlook. And I respect you more than I respect a lot of people, but _fucking_ hell Aaron. Don’t ever assume anything about my friendship with Reid ever again. I care about that kid, and not in the way you do. I care about him as a friend.”

Hotch opens his mouth to protest the implications of her accusation, but decides to close his mouth (which had gotten him into enough trouble already) and nod silently.

“Close the door behind you?” He asks softly, nodding towards the bullpen.

* * *

Aaron grimaced as he pressed the speed dial on his phone and waited for his sister in law to pick up.

“Aaron?”

“Hey, Jess. Mind keeping Jack for an hour or two more? I have an agent I’m worried about. I’m going to go check on him.”

He could hear her chuckle on the other end of the line.

“Does this agent happen to be an incredibly hot brunette that is recovering from a home invasion?” Aaron rolled his eyes but forced a laugh.

“It’s actually the certified genius, but I really wish you’d stop trying to set me up with Elle Greenaway,” he mutters.

“All I can do is try,” Jess sighs, clicking her tongue, “I’d love to keep Jack, no problem. I’ll just have him stay here tonight. Bye, Aaron.”

As he pulled up onto the street that housed Spencer’s apartment, his stomach began to twist in a nervous coil of doubt.

Every gut instinct Aaron had was warning him to not corner Spencer in his own home, but he really needed to apologize for the way he had spoken to the young doctor.

He stepped out of his car, walking across the street to Spencer’s apartment building. He worked his way up a flight of stairs, stopping at the directory to see Reid’s name next to the number 213.

He knocked rapidly on the door, half hoping Spencer wouldn’t be in so he could go home and sleep with the excuse.

But the door opened after someone had shuffled to it, and with a swift gust, Aaron’s nose was hit with the most sickeningly sweet aroma. It was the perfect mixture of teakwood, honey and...coffee. It was the smell of Reid.

It was Spencer.

“Hotch? What are you doing here?”

Aaron took a staggering step backwards, trying to form thoughts so that he could process words.

_Coffee. Honey._

“I-I came to apologize. For the way I spoke to you today. It was- it was bothering me that I made you uncomfortable. I- _hell_ , Reid _what is that smell_?”

The doctor’s eyes went wide and he blushed and hung his head.

“Uhm, that would be me, sir. Sorry. I don’t use suppressants at home.”

Aaron groaned gutturally at Reid’s bowed head and flushed cheeks.

“I’m so sorry, Spencer, I can’t stay here. Goodnight. Have a goodnight, I’m so sorry.”

He turned abruptly to the stairwell and held onto the railing to balance himself as he rushed down. Reid’s scent was making him dizzy in all the right places and it frightened him. How did an Omega smell _that_ perfect? Did all Omegas have such a sweet scent? Was it just Reid? God he could live in that scent.

He hopped into his car and drove to his own home, using the unexpected free night to take a cold shower and try to forget the haunting scent of his submissive agent.

Did this confirm the odd feelings he had been having about the doctor these past few months? Did he like Reid?

Aaron was straight. He knew that for a fact. He had loved Haley, and she had loved him. It was rocky at the end, but he still loved her. Was he just projecting his loss and love onto the nearest warm body?

Why Reid? Why didn’t he like Elle? Or Jennifer? They were both on his. team. They were females. Elle was an obvious Alpha though. He didn’t want anything to do with her dominant streak. That would never work.

And JJ, she was a Beta without a doubt. Always a peacemaker, always the middle ground. But never _intriguing_.

Hotch wanted intriguing.

Reid was intriguing. He was incredibly brilliant. He was considerate. He was a good friend, and cared about his job. He knew how to have fun, and he was soft spoken and small. He was beautiful. He had a jawline that could kill, hair that Aaron often found himself dreaming of running his fingers through.

And on top of that, Hotch was almost positive that Reid was an Omega. Something about that drew Aaron to the young doctor like a moth to a flame. His belly tightened when he remembered that tantalizing smell. His throat closed up, and he felt an involuntary erection poke through his pajama pants.

“ _God damnit_ ,” he muttered quietly, “I like Reid.”


	3. number three woo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> last chapter hotch visited reid at his apartment and accidentally smelled him for the first time. dealing with the repercussions of that in this chapter! 
> 
> ⚠️ this chapter contains sex & should not be read if you are uncomfortable with that. happy reading!

It had been three days since Hotch had visited Spencer at his apartment and then left in a flurry of disgust.

Spencer had only cried about it twice, which was two times too many in his own opinion, and he promised himself he wouldn’t act like anything was different between the two of them at the BAU. Hotch didn’t act differently either, but Elle noticed the tension in Spencer’s shoulders every time their chief walked near him, and she confronted him about it.

They were sitting at the round table, waiting for the rest of the team to arrive, including Hotch.

“What’s with you and the boss? Was he an ass to you again?” She questioned, voice laced with venom and ready to pounce. Spencer thought about it and shook his head.

“Not on purpose.”

“Explain, Reid.” The doctor shook his head again, his eyes begging Elle to not make him.

“It’s more embarrassing for me than for him if I have to tell you,” he shuddered, the memory of Hotch’s stupefied face permanently etched into his memory.

“Fine,” she relents as JJ entered the room, “but I’m grilling you if I see any other suspicious activity.” Spencer sighed in relief and waved at JJ, returning her small smile of greeting.

“Have either of you seen Hotch? He isn’t in his office and I was just with Strauss. Isn’t with her either.”

Elle shrugged and Reid followed suit.

“Weird that he hasn’t texted,” JJ mumbles, moving to grab the projector controller. Morgan and Garcia walked in then, laughing, and the bubbly tech took a quick survey of the room.

“Where’s G-man? He wasn’t here this morning.” Reid furrows his eyebrows and looks at Elle.

“Check your phones and emails, see if he sent anything,” JJ orders, making sure her own phone didn’t contain an email that had slipped her notice.

“Oh, he says Jack has a fever and any casework should be brought over to his place.” JJ looked up from her phone and scanned the table. Reid felt his eyes avert as soon as he planted hers on him.

“Spence, you live closest right? Wanna drop off Hotch’s paperwork?” 

“I’ll do it,” Elle interjects, only for Reid to grab her arm and shake his head. He could do this. Nothing was different between him and Hotch.

“I can do it. I’ll go now,” he mumbles, collecting his bag and accepting the files JJ handed to him. He twitched at the thought of going to his boss’ house, thankful his resolve to act normal hadn’t wavered yet. His drive from the BAU to the Hotchner residence was a twenty minute drive, one that allowed him to thoroughly think through his actions.

_Knock, hand over papers, say have a good day, you hope Jack feels better soon. Leave._

Simple.

He pulled up to the curb and noted the neatly trimmed yard, a lone bicycle lying on its side near the front porch. Spencer stepped over it and knocked on the door. Four more steps and he was home free. He tried to not scowl at the door, even though his biggest emotion right now was frustration. Why did he always have to deal with being an Omega? And as of recently, an unwanted one?

He tapped his foot as he heard steps get closer to the front door before it opened. Hotch was standing in the frame, and Spencer’s next step was to hand him the papers.

“Reid!” He greeted, reaching for the outstretched paperwork.

Step three was to say say _have a good day_ , but all that moved from Spencer’s mouth was a strangled,

“A-alpha!”

* * *

Hotch opened the door and the strange sensation that took over Spencer almost made his knees buckle. There was a very strong smell, it was consuming him almost entirely. Leather and eucalyptus. It made Spencer see stars. The innermost primal being of him longed to kneel before this gorgeous, deliciously smelling Alpha, but before he could do that, Hotch had grabbed him by his arms and began to yell his name.

“Reid!! Spencer, look at me, Reid -,” He snapped his fingers in front of the doctor’s face, hoping to get his attention. It worked after a couple of seconds, and Spencer drew his focus up to Aaron’s eyes.

“A-alpha,” Spencer whimpered, his eyes filling with tears and his face flushing a deep red.

“I’m here, little Omega. Let’s get you inside, we’ll clean you all up.” Spencer didn’t understand that last part, but once he had been sat in the guest bathroom, Aaron brought him a pair of sweatpants and motioned to take his own off. He was in a stupid haze, little bits of his brain giving off signals of happy and scared, sedated and restless.

His heart fluttered every time Aaron touched him, called him a ‘little Omega.’ He was melting under the gentleness. He forgot why he was here in the first place, and all he wanted to do was take care of the growing heat in his lower belly. He took his pants off at Aaron’s beckoning, realizing in horror that they were covered in slick.

“Oh that’s so embarrassing,” he whimpered, flushing.

“It’s completely natural, and it’s mostly my fault. I didn’t remember to take a suppressant today in the midst of all the craziness. Jack is sick and Jessica is out of town for the next two days dealing with a client. I’m so sorry, Reid.”

Spencer’s head began to clear and he pulled the sweatpants over his frame quickly, suddenly conscious of his obviously needy state. This was what he feared he would hate most about himself. Being needy and waiting for an Alpha to take care of him. He was becoming his own nightmare.

“No, I can’t believe I acted so unprofessionally, I - I completely invaded your privacy, and forgot my place. I should be the one apologizing. Your scent just completely through me for a loop.”

Aaron blushed at that, ignoring his urge to reach down and move the few stubborn curls that clung to Reid’s eyelashes.

“What did it smell like to you? If you don’t mind me asking,” he added hurriedly, not wanting to make Reid any more uncomfortable than he already was.

“Rainforests. Eucalyptus and leather. It’s a-amazing,” Reid admitted honestly, closing his eyes and sniffing unashamedly. Aaron ached to throw Spencer over his shoulder, onto his bed, and bite into that neck that had been on display for the past fifteen minutes.

Spencer wasn’t aware of himself, but he had been tilting his head just enough to present his virgin skin, like any natural Omega would be inclined to do in the presence of an Alpha’s scent.

“Yours is too,” Aaron discloses quietly, his voice hoarse. Reid’s eyes pop open and he looks at the older man in surprise.

“I thought you hated it. You left my apartment this week because you couldn’t stand it.” Aaron looked at him incredulously.

“I couldn’t stand it, but for a different reason entirely, Spencer. You smelled like honey and coffee. You smelled so good it’s been haunting me. I can’t stop thinking of the way you smell,” Aaron admits, stepping closer to Spencer. He’s standing with one leg in between both of the young doctors, and Spencer hesitantly peers up at him through his curls.

“Really? You like my smell?” He whispers, fighting the urge to wrap his arms around his superior and attack his mouth.

“Spencer, I like _you_ ,” he confesses, his heart aching when he heard a pitiful mewl come from the Omega’s lips. Spencer stood then, still a good foot shorter than the Unit Chief, and hesitantly brushed his lips against Aaron’s in a quick, breathless kiss.

Aaron growled and shook his head, “Spencer, I can’t; not while you’re like this.”

“Like what?” Spencer whines, his arousal rubbing dangerously against Aaron’s thigh.

“Aaron I need you, please help me. Pl-pleaseee,” he drew out, pressing more soft kisses around the soft spot on his boss’ neck, taking deep breaths to appreciate his scent.

Aaron couldn’t stand it. Spencer was all arms and legs and slick and he looked so fucking helpless that it was impossible to not take him in his arms, grab both of his soft hips and plant a heated kiss on his mouth. Spencer yelped into it in surprise, melting in seconds and moaning.

“Mm-a-Alphfa-,” he whimpered against Aaron’s mouth, his tiny prick hardening underneath the sweatpants that were now also soaked in slick. Aaron pulled away from the kiss to comfort him.

“It’s okay, my pretty little Omega, I’m going to take care of you,” he grunted, his own erection tenting his athletic pants and rubbing painfully against Spencer’s leg.

“Wanna feel you, need you,” Spencer moaned deliriously, leaning so his neck was fully exposed. He wanted Aaron to bite him, mark him. Mix their scents and send him to heaven.

“Bedroom,” the older man mumbled, picking Spencer up in a fell swoop and plopping him on his bed in the adjacent room across the hall. Spencer shimmied up the bed, kicking off the soaked sweatpants and his underwear, spreading his legs wide for the Alpha in front of him that looked like a God.

Aaron took in the sight of Spencer squirming and mewling on the bed, his pretty little heat soaked and contracting in want, his legs stretched to receive him. He pulled his pants down and leaned toward the submissive doctor, breathing the scent of his slick in deep and slow.

Coffee and honey through and through, muskier but still there.

“Alpha, please! Please fuck me,” Spencer screamed, loud enough that Aaron worried Jack would wake up. He was more worried that his young doctor was going into a mock heat though, and so he gently began to rub his heat with a single finger, reveling in the sounds that came from the Omega.

Grunts and whines and cries, head moving from side to side in sexual frustration.

“A-Aaron, I- oh- _ooooh_ ,” he breathes, deciding to watch the superior slide his hand dangerously near the genius’ balls, beginning to fondle them and work his way up Spencer’s shaft.

“What is it, little Omega? Tell me what you want and I’ll give it to you,” he assured, languidly pumping the small prick that lay against the soft belly.

“Want your k-knot, want it so bad,” he mumbled, his eyes glazed over in bliss and his face bright with shame.

“You need my knot, baby?” He questioned, his own cock hardening even more. The thought of Spencer’s tight little body cinched up around his knot was enough to send him to a different atmosphere. He thought of what knotting Spencer would result in - hours, if not days, of pleasurable fucking, holding Spencer while he slept and then fucking him again.

“Mmm,” Spencer moaned, bucking his hips up into Aaron’s fist impatiently. Finally, he decided it was going to be all or nothing. These feelings he had been having were being confirmed, with Spencer’s body lithe and red and wriggling beneath him, he knew that he wouldn’t regret mating him. He pushed himself into the young doctor without any warning and he received a yelp in return, then a series of short gasps.

“Oh Aaron,” was all Spencer could manage before he began bucking up against his superior’s hips, wanting friction. Aaron began to slide out, grunting when he plunged in again, the reality of Spencer’s heat wrapped around his cock kicking in, making him delirious. He continued his animalistic thrusting, angling himself so that his Omega would feel pleasure, and pressing hard sloppy kisses all over Spencer’s face.

After a few minutes, the tip of his cock began to swell the tiniest bit, and Spencer screamed in pleasure. Aaron knew he wouldn’t last long, growling and burying his nose into the younger agent’s scent gland. He knotted Reid within a fraction of a second, their sweaty bodies clinging to each other. Spencer whimpered, coming on his own stomach and presenting his neck for the last time to let Aaron sink his teeth into the juncture between his neck and shoulder blade.

The wound immediately began to heal itself, Spencer hissing at the sharp sting. Aaron moved gently to roll both of them onto their sides, he was still buried in the doctor and they panted softly as their mixed scent wafted through the bedroom.

“So pretty -,” Aaron gasped, reaching to move curls out of Spencer’s eyes. The genius keened and yawned, his eyes fluttering.

“So tired.”

“Go to sleep, my sweet little Omega. I’ll be here when you wake up,” Aaron coos.

“Yes, Alpha.”


End file.
